Light, Love and Serenity
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: How would Setsun save this soul that did not want to be saved?  She knew there was only one person in the entire universe that could save the princsses soul now.  But would he be up to the task? More importantly... would he really want to?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or any of these characters :-(((( **

Enjoy!

* * *

**Things Thought of, Light, Love and Serenity**

They had been standing outside the arcade for a while now. She had been silent for most of it, utterly shocked by his words.

"I'm sorry I just don't love you anymore." His words sting as her crystal clear eyes fill with tears.

"But…but…why Darien? Is it something I did? I can fix it I promise." She takes a small and shaky step towards him, he backs up away from her.

"No, no, It's just… I can't." He finishes, as he turns from her, unable to bare witness to the sadness, pain and frustration in her eyes any longer. She studies him for a moment before giving in and letting out a small whimper.

"If that's what you want Darien, then… then fine." She barely whispers as she turns slowly away from him, hoping that he will change his mind and tell her he was wrong, he was a fool. But he doesn't he just stands there and watches her walk away, away and out of his life for good.

* * *

Setsun looked into the pool of light before her. Her Prince had made a foolish and deadly mistake. Her Princess was dying, and only she knew. Setsun had to intervene before Serenity fell too much further into the helplessness, the sort of helplessness that would surely kill her. If Serenity were to die, it would be unforgivable. Serenity must live if there is to be any hope for the future. Only she can be the one for form Crystal Tokyo, only she can redeem all of humanity, only she could bring balance and peace to the universe once more.

But how would she save this soul that did not want to be saved? She knew there was only one person in the entire universe that could save her now. But would he be up to the task? More importantly would her really want to?

* * *

Her heart had died that day. No matter how hard she tried, tried for her friends, tried for her family, tried for herself, she just couldn't get it to work anymore. She didn't want to go on, she didn't want to live, not without him, not without the other half of her heart, the half he had kept. The days seemed to drag on, endlessly for her. Every time she saw him, her heart broke just a little bit more. She felt drained and crushed. It had even begun to affect her fighting. She might have been clumsy and un-coordinated before, but now she fought like it didn't matter, like it wasn't important anymore, like she almost wanted to loose the battle. Her friends had pulled her up on it time and time again. The only reason she was still alive is that one of them pulled her out of the way in time. None of them knew what she was feeling. None of them had felt the pain she was feeling inside, deep in her heart. They didn't understand, they didn't want to understand, all that mattered to them was that their Princess was safe, and unharmed. No matter how hard they tried they could never rescue her heart, it was beyond repair now.

* * *

His life got dimmer that day. The light that led him though the darkness was now gone and he was left once again, alone in the world. No matter how much he told himself it was for her own good, the good of humanity. Serena must survive, she had to, if she didn't… he wouldn't let his mind finish that thought. Serena's face flashed into his mind. God she was beautiful. Everything about her had beauty, from the way her golden hair flowed in the breeze to her crystal clear eyes that shone so bright. No, he had to correct himself on that, they didn't shine so bright anymore, no since that day at the arcade.

He had only seen her a hand full of times since then, but it was enough to know she was dying on the inside. Her eyes seemed blank and lifeless, like she had lived a thousand millennium without sleep. The rings around her eyes, although hidden by concealer, gave away her sleepless nights. The way her friends, with all good intentions, tried to make her smile, but were only treated to a half smirk she made, just to keep them happy.

He had lost her, and in doing so she seemed to have lost herself. If only it didn't have to be this way, hurting her with words was one thing, hurting her soul wasn't want he wanted, not for the one he loved. He looked at himself in the mirror, looked at the man he was slowly becoming, the man he never would have been if it hadn't been for her. He dropped his heading shame, missing the small ball of light slowly forming behind his reflection.

* * *

The fire was burning bright but Rei couldn't see into it. It was blocking her from seeing her one desire. How to fix Serena. Rei had mulled this over for days, she just couldn't think of anything that could bring her out of this slump. It had been weeks since Darien had unexpenctly broken up with her, and from that day on she seemed to be… dying inside. It was hard to see her like this. Lifeless and uncaring. Rei knew that Serena had been heart broken, but she never expecting this reaction from her. She didn't care anymore, about herself, about her friends her family, or the planet. Serena had given up hope, and given up on herself. The fire was giving Rei little comfort and the feeling in her stomach was growing. Something was coming, something bad, if she didn't fix it, she feared it would consume them all. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small ball of light, sleep wouldn't come to Rei that night.

* * *

Amy tried as hard as she could but couldn't get her computer to read Serena. It was like Serena wasn't really there, although Amy could touch and feel her, she still wasn't the same. Amy knew deep down that Serena was dying from the pain of a broken heart, and all she seemed to be able to do was sit back and watch. Amy had noticed over the past few weeks that Serena had begun to shut down, mentally, emotionally and physically. All the attributes that made her who she was, not only their Princess, or the ferocious warrior Sailor Moon, but her friend. Amy had spent weeks hypothesising ways to help Serena though this time, ways to make her feel once again, but time after time she came up empty. Her brain had begun to feel worn out and her fingers ached from typing, but still she worked to find a cure, a way, a glimmer of hope to save her friend from the nothingness she was slowly becoming. Amy's fingers clicked the keyboard, and a mug of cold coffee sat on the desk, while a small ball of light formed behind her.

* * *

A shadow flicked at her right, a cry of a woman could be heard over her heavy breathing. Someone was in trouble and Lita was in the mood for a ass kicking. Hunting down her prey she punched, kicked and grunted her way though, hoping it would make her feel better, clear her conscious and make her mind sharper. Unfortunately it only helped in satisfying her need to physical pain, pain she was now inflicting on this robber wannabe. Leaving the sorry man with one final kick in the guts she walked down the Ally towards the street. He mind wandered to her blond friend. Serena had always been there for her, always backed her up, yet lately it seemed like Serena was dying. It took all Lita's will power not to go and give a major ass kicking to the guy that had done this to her, but she knew in the end it wouldn't help her friend. Serena used to enjoy hearing of Lita's adventures, but lately she seemed cold and adrift, like a leaky boat on one knew how to fix. Lita used to admire the way Serena could enter a room and make people smile, now when Serena entered a room, it made people sad and empty, just like she was. I took Lita hours before she realized she was walking in circles, just like her problem with Serena, no matter how far she went she kept coming back to the same conclusion. Someone had to stop this, and soon. Lita was waking too quickly to see the small ball of light following her every move.

* * *

The strawberries bobbed in the milkshake, while the owner pushed them down with her pink straw. Today just didn't feel right. No, not just today, this week, this month, it all felt… empty and incomplete. Mina swirled on her chair to get a better look at the blond sitting in the corner booth stating out at nothingness. That's what Mina saw in her eyes, nothingness and loneliness. No longer was she the bubbly and bright girl everyone loved, she looked empty and drained, like she was dying. She started at the girl some more, trying to find a vibe to let her know her friend was still inside, but she got nothing. It was like Serena's sprit and soul had left her. No longer was she surrounded by a aura of light and love, now she was cold, dark, and indifferent. Mina swirled her milkshake some more. There had to be a way to fix this, to make her whole again, but how? Mina closed her eyes and thought back to when she had first met Serena, as Sailor Moon. Mina was amazed by her warmth and comfort, it made her feel like a fresh baked cookie fresh from the oven. She would do anything to give that power back to her friend, her Princess, her sister. Mina swirled on her chair again back to her un-drunk milkshake where a small ball of light was forming between the strawberries.

* * *

**AN: Ok so what do ya think??? And what's with the mystery ball of light you ask? Well you will have to review so I can make the second chapter!**


End file.
